


Gunner

by ByeFelicia



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Deaths, F/F, Love, Trajedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot one loosely written on the storyline of 'Fury'.</p><p>I got a request to make this of Jon (and Dany) based on the storyline of the movie Fury.</p><p>Jon joins the army to be a typist, but finds himself as an assistant driver/bow gunner and in the middle of a war with a leader who despises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this doesn't take place in the Game of Thrones world, but in the War World. So if that doesn't strike your interest please don't read.
> 
> -Please no rude comments, as this is my first war story and I'm not very good at writing war stories.
> 
> -I picked my favorite Game of Thrones people to play in this.
> 
> So the cast.
> 
> The Hound as Wardaddy.  
> Petyr Baelish as Boyd.  
> Jon Snow as Norman.  
> Jaime Lannister as Grady.  
> Theon Greyjoy as Gordo.  
> Daenerys Targaryen as Emma.  
> Doreah as Irma.  
> Joffrey Baratheon as Hitler.
> 
> -This is not exactly like Fury but it's pretty close.

" What's the matter boy?" A sturdy voice snarled. " Girls got you weak on your knees? You're shaking like a little puppy." The critical voice growled with annoyance.

" That girl will let you fuck her for a piece of candy." Theon chuckled as Jon stared at the helpless brown headed girl.

" You think Joffrey will let me fuck him for a piece of candy?" The Hound asked and everyone burst into laughter.

Jon made no noise. He just simply shoved his knife into it's carrier. He adjusted his helmet and climbed into the tank, settling in his position. The Hound stared at Jon critically before letting out a roar of laughter. " They give me a boy." He muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. " A boy, not a man." By now Jon had began to get less defensive or butt hurt by The Hound's words. It became a daily thing. The Hound was always complaining about him.

" You all ready?" The Hound called to his group who all murmured their yes in some sort of way. Whether it be a simple grunt or a curt nod of the head.

Jon adjusted the stuff he felt needed adjusted before looking at The Hound. " You never did tell me the name of this tank."

The Hound let out a muffled grunt as he shoved a cigar into his mouth and pulled it out slowly, a trail of smoke dragging along behind it. " This baby here is Gunner." He said before climbing into the safety of the large tank. " Now get to work typer."

Jon only held contact with The Hound for a few seconds before looking away. The whole crew had grown fond of calling him 'typer'. This was because he was trained to be a typist, not a assistant driver, or bow gunner. When he realized he had no chance of making a living back home he decided to join the army to be a typist, somehow he managed to become someone who actually fought. He couldn't kill a person and everyone on this crew knew it about as good as him. They despised him for it. They were cruel, rude, and outright harsh to him. The gunner, Petyr Baelish knew he was weak. The loader, Jaime Lannister knew he was inexperienced. The driver, Theon Greyjoy knew he was young. Most of all the leader, The Hound, or Sandor, knew Jon was just a foolish kid. But Jon was on a mission, a mission to prove he could change.

" Remember," The Hound growled numbly, turning to look at Jon once more before continuing, " you kill everyone of those Waffen-SS fuckers you see."

Jon stared down at his numb hands. A few hours again the whole tank had almost been blown up just because Jon didn't want to murder a child.

The child had appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be racing towards the tanks. Jon refrained from shooting him due to the fact he was a child, thinking he couldn't be of any harm. What Jon didn't realize was that there a bomb held securely in the child's small and frail hands. Wrapped in his long skinny fingers. The child raced forward, throwing the bomb as hard as he could at the first tank that was rolling ahead of Gunner. With a loud crackle and a few snaps the tank ahead burst into frantic flames.

" Fucking damn it!" The Hound shouted, raising his gun and pointing it straight at the retreating form of the child. Crack. The child dropped down dead with a bullet to the head. Jon flinched at this, but not as much as he flinched when the Hound whipped towards him, eyes ablaze. " What the hell was that boy?" He shouted.

" Oh you're about to get it." Theon chuckled.

" He's just a boy what do you expect?" Petyr grumbled.

" You've done well pissed on him boy." Jaime said with an amused smirk.

" He was just a child-" Jon tried, but was cut off.

" Just a child? Look what a fucking child can do!" The Hound pointed a large finger at the burning tank. " You kill them boy! You don't even hesitate! Blow their fucking heads off and don't stop shooting them until you can't recognize them as human."

Jon felt like slithering away in shame, but there was no way he was going to escape the Hound's hard death stare.

The Hound finally settled back down, rubbing his face in his large hands. " Drive." He growled deeply.

" Yes sir." Theon teased as he obediently obliged.

Luckily that was now in the past. Though it crossed Jon's mind every second. He couldn't kill a child, let alone a grown person. He didn't have it in him. He wasn't trained for this. Jon blinked heavily as he felt his eyes begin to water. He sniffed quietly before staring at the back of the Hound's head. He was such a cruel man. This is what the war had done to him and Jon didn't want to turn out like this cruel and heartless man.

Jon often found himself wondering about what life would be like if he were Robb. Life would've been so much more simpler. In fact Robb was probably drinking all the margaritas he could get, while Jon was sitting in a shitty tank with cruel bastards, fearing for his life. " I sure am living the life." He murmured before leaning back with a sigh.

" What was that pretty boy?" A voice startled him. Jaime. " Did you finally agree to let me brush those luscious curls? Just pretend I'm some little whore wanting to run my whore fingers through your girly hair." For the most part Jon had tried to ignore Jaime. He was always teasing Jon because of his curly hair. " If I let you fuck me will you then let me?"

Jon turned to stare at him with wide eyes. This earned a chuckle from Jaime. " Relax pretty boy. I'm not going to be the one to take that virginity of yours."

" Are you always this inappropriate?" Jon said rudely.

" Of course he is, word is he fucked his sister." Petyr cut in.

" Shut the fuck up Baelish." Jaime warned, reaching over in attempt to strike Baelish.

" Anyways virgin, I'm not gonna take it." Jaime comforted.

" I liked pretty boy more." Jon grumbled with annoyance.

" What was that virgin?" Jaime let out a loud chuckle before slapping his knee and picking up his bottle of whine and drinking it dry.

" Woah something is going on." Theon informed.

" Stop here." The Hound instructed, climbing out of the tank. " Jon come with me."

Jon struggled not to let his breathing get heavy. He quickly climbed out of Gunner and followed closely behind his leader. " What's going on?" The Hound asked one of the men.

Jon took in the scene with golden grey eyes. Men were gathered around a defenseless man that laid cowered on the ground with his hands in the air. " We got a survivor." The man told the Hound. " We're trying to decide what to do to him."

" I have an idea." The Hound turned to Jon who was still staring at the man who laid on his knees on the ground. " Kill him." He said, pressing the side of the gun against Jon's leg. Jon turned to give him a horrified look before shaking his head. " No. I can't."

" I need you to perform. You need to perform. It's either he kills you or you kill him. What would you rather it be?" The Hound asked, his rough hand now gripping Jon's hair.

" I won't do it." Jon whispered. Whack. The Hound slapped him hard across the face. Once Jon recovered he did it again. " You're gonna get us killed, is that what you want?" He shouted. Smacking Jon in the face once more. Jon attempted to shrink away but the Hound roughly grabbed the right side of his face, his grip strong and painful. " You're going to kill him." The Hound roughly grabbed Jon's hair in a rough manner before wrapping his left arm securely around Jon's neck and pulling him to the ground. No matter how hard Jon attempted to struggle the other man kept him pinned down. The man roughly thrusted the gun into Jon's hand. The gun in his hand was all too unfamiliar. It felt strange in his hand. He bucked and thrusted to get away, but with each buck or thrust the Hound's arm around Jon's neck tightened and made it harder to breathe.

The Hound forced Jon's arm to stretch out, the gun held in his hand and pointing at the defenseless body of the man who sat before him. Jon squinted at the back of the man. He sent a silent prayer for the man to forgive him and he closed his eyes and rammed his finger against the trigger. A loud sound filled his ears and the sound of cheering and hooting men filled them shortly after. The Hound backed off with a smile on his face. " Good job. You've killed your first man."

Jon only sent him one glare before getting to his feet and retreating back to the tank. He climbed into the safety of Gunner and leaned his head back as he stared up at the sky. His heart beat loudly and his bones ached. His face burned and he never felt so alive. He felt his stomach stir and he quickly hopped over the edge of Gunner and hacked up all of his food from the night before. All the food mixed with small contents of whine he had taken from Jaime. He let out a groan before plopping back down into his seat and closing his eyes.

\-----

" How long are we staying in this scum town?" Jaime questioned the Hound.

" We captured it and it's ours for now so we will stay here for awhile." The Hound noticed a woman looking out a window from a small house that was located on the edge of the town. " Come Jon." He said, heading towards the house. Jon followed the Hound without reason. " Are you going to knock?"

He got his answer when the Hound barged open the door and walked in, gun raised. " Please don't hurt me!" The woman the Hound had seen looking out the window begged.

" Give us your name." The Hound demanded. " Lock the door Jon."

Jon shut and locked the door quietly. The girl's nervous eyes were on him for a split second before they returned to the man that was pointing a gun at her. She swallowed loudly. The girl had soft brown hair and blue green eyes. She appeared to be in her late twenties. " Doreah." She whimpered. " Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything!"

The Hound let out a small grunt. " Is it only you?"

Doreah swallowed hard once again before nodding her head slowly. Her bottom lip quivered and she shook with fear.

" Liar." The Hound accused. " Tell whoever else that is here to come out or I will shoot you."

Tears poured down Doreah's face. A war seemed to be going on in her head. Jon flinched slightly, for a moment he thought she was going to stay quiet but she finally gave in. " Please come out."

A creaking noise sounded from the other room and then a blonde girl appeared. Her hair looked unbrushed, but her face made up for it. She looked not much younger than Jon, perhaps a year. She's short of stature and very beautiful, with silver-blonde hair and violet blue eyes. Though it's obvious she is timid she tries to hide it well with a hard stare. " What business do you have here?" She demands.

The Hound lets out a small chuckle. " This is the first time I've had a child demand something of me. Actually it's the first time I've had a child not beg me for their life."

" I am no child. I am Daenerys Targaryen the daughter of-"

" Look I do not care. I don't know who the fuck half you people are so if you're some royal bitch then good for you." The Hound snapped. " Perhaps I will not kill you." He says, putting his gun away. " That's if we can stay here for awhile."

The two girls share a glance before Daenerys nods her head. " You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

" Good. I am hungry. Which one of you cooks the food?"

Daenerys glances over at Doreah and Doreah quickly nods, heading towards a room which Jon assumes is the kitchen. The Hound settles down on the couch and Jon sits on the chair. Daenerys stares at Jon for a long time before finally speaking. " What is your name?"

Jon looks over to the Hound as if asking for permission to answer the girl. The Hound gives him a smirk and he looks at her once more. " Jon."

" Jon." Daenerys tries before staring back at him with her violet blue gaze. " I am Daenerys but call me Dany for short."

Jon opens his mouth to reply but instead settles for nodding his head.

" That woman in the kitchen. What relation do you two have?" The Hound questions.

" Doreah? She is my maid. My parents died when I was young and my brother has raised me. We had three maids but we needed money so brother sold two of them. Doreah is the only maid we have left. We got her later than the other two but she's a good friend."

" A woman like that? She's a prostitute. I can tell." The Hound grumbles.

" She was very poor." Dany defended.

" Where is your brother now?" Jon wondered and the Hound shot him a satisfied look at his question.

Dany turned her attention to Jon. " Fighting in the war. I haven't heard from him in weeks. He was supposed to arrange my marriage to a man named Khal Drogo when he returns, but he missed his return date."

" That's a damn shame." The Hound said uninterested.

Doreah returned and the four had dinner together. It was a peaceful occasion, but awkward. Mostly silence filled the table as they ate and when conversations did strike up they caused tensions to go high. When they were finished eating the Hound pushed his plate away, satisfied.

" Thank you." Jon said to Doreah as she collected the plates with the help of Dany. She only nodded her head and returned to cleaning. When the table was all clean and everything seemed picked up Dany and Doreah returned to the living room. " Anything else I can help you two with?"

" Actually yes there is." The Hound said, pushing back his chair. Dany nervously avoided eye contact with him as he got closer. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, staring at her body critically. He then turned to Jon. " She's all yours."

Jon stared back with confusion. " What?"

" She's clean and a good one so take her. Doreah and I will give you two some time alone."

Dany pulled away from the Hound and made her way towards Jon. " Come with me to my room." She whispered, leading the way. Jon slowly followed after her, not stopping to look back at the Hound.

Once they reached Dany's room, Jon shut the door quietly and locked it. Dany made her way to her bed and slowly began undressing.

" Wait." Jon stopped her. She turned to look at him. Tears burning her eyes. " We don't have to do it yet. We can just talk."

" No Jon. I knew this day would come and I'm glad it's going to be with you instead of some other harsh man. You are kind."

" I am?"

" You are. I can just tell by your actions. I guess I should consider myself lucky." Dany whispered as she began to slid out of her clothing. Her breasts full and plump. Jon tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself. Her body was beautiful. He found himself admiring her every curve and her glowing skin that was practically begging him to touch.

Dany covered her breasts with her arms as she blushed a bright red. " Are you going to get undressed or just stare at me?"

Jon let out a nervous chuckle before moving towards her. " I just wanted to kiss you first." Then his lips met hers and her lips were sweeter than he'd even imagined. The kiss was hot and needy. Dany gripped the back of his hair with her hands and he felt himself wanting to chuckle when he thought of all the times Jaime begged him to let him touch his hair. The two broke away from the kiss for a few seconds before kissing again. Jon let his lips leave hers. His chapped lips began to kiss her body lower, lower, and lower.

\-----

Dany pressed a few more peppered kisses against Jon's lips. He was still deep inside her and she let out a small moan when she lightly moved her hips the slightest. Jon pressed a gentle kiss to her collarbone and she let out a small giggle as she ran her finger through his curly hair once more. Finally she rolled off of him and onto the bed. Jon let out a disappointed sigh before kissing her sweet lips again and taking the top. " Jon." She said gently. " We should take a break." She said with a smile. Jon stared down at her beautiful smile. Her smile made him want her even more. He dropped back down onto the bed beside her and smiled softly at her, brushing her silver blonde hair out of her violet blue eyes. Dany returned the smile before rolling out of bed. " We've been in here long enough. We can't keep the others waiting."

Jon watched as she crawled out of bed. She began to slowly get dressed and only noticed he was watching when she was halfway done. " What are you doing? Get dressed!" She said with a giggle as she nudged his shoulder playfully.

" If the lady insists." Jon said with an exaggerated sigh. Dany let out another giggle. " The lady insists."

\----

Jon didn't miss the smirk the Hound gave him and he walked out of the room with Dany at his side. " Come join us Jon." The Hound insisted. The Hound and Doreah were playing some type of card game. Jon pulled out a chair and settled into it as he watched the two playing. " Check this out Jon, there's a game of cards called fucking war. I'd rather be in this war then the real fucking war we're in now." He said with a chuckle before grabbing his glass drink and drenching his dry mouth. Jon wasn't sure what was in the glass but part of him wondered if it was tea because of the brown color it held.

" It's late we need rest." The Hound tossed his cards on to the table and watched as they scattered from the impact of the toss. " We sleep here and leave tomorrow morning."

" You can sleep in my bed." Doreah said quickly. When the Hound shot her a begrudged look she quickly explained. " I'll sleep on the couch or with Dany."

Dany casted Doreah a small look before she glanced at Jon for a split second and looking back at Doreah. " Oh right, sorry I'll just sleep on the couch."

The Hound nodded as he pushed himself off his chair. " Lead me to this room." Doreah nodded and began to lead the way.

" You can sleep with me in my room if you'd like." Dany whispered.

Jon sat in silence, staring down at his hands. " I mean only if you want to. If you don't want to you can sleep out here." Dany concluded before looking away.

" I don't want to intrude."

" You shared my bed and your body with me. I think that's a little too late."

Jon's eyebrows furrowed and he avoided eye contact with her.

" Sorry, that wasn't funny I was just teasing you. I'm s-"

" Do you want me to sleep in your bed with you?"

Dany stared down at the ground and silence filled the room. " I have nightmares." She whispered quietly. Almost too quiet for Jon's ears to hear. " Everynight. They won't go away."

Jon found himself moving closer to her.

" I just don't want to be alone Jon."

Jon wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest. She sobbed onto his chest and they stayed like that. For what seemed like hours before they finally pulled away and Dany wiped away her tears. She gently took his hand and began leading Jon to her room with her.

\----

" Jon I feel so safe in your arms." Dany said when Jon was almost sure she had fallen asleep.

He tensed slightly. His arms wrapped securely around her middle, his chin rested on her shoulder. " Why? I fight your people."

" My people? They're cruel. They've killed many of us."

Jon couldn't believe that. Instead he just closed his eyes tightly and breathed softly.

" Sleep Dany I will keep you safe forever."

" Promise?"

Jon hugged her tightly and breathed onto her neck, sending shivers down her spine. " I promise."

\-----

Bang. Jon shot out of bed as quick as he could, almost tumbling on Dany as he did so. " Hey look who's in here!" An all too familiar voice shouted. Jon felt himself glaring. " What's the matter virgin? Did I scare you-" For once Jaime actually took time to look over something. He took in the scene with his mouth agape. He nodded his head with an amused look. " Looks like pretty boy isn't a virgin anymore." He said stepping into the room and closing the door.

Dany shivered from the bed and Jon began to feel pity deep in his stomach. As Jaime neared her she scooted closer to the wall in attempts to get away from him.

" Ah shit! You're a Targaryen Bitch, aren't you?" Jaime accused. Dany slowly nodded her head. " I'm the guy who murdered your family."

Jon watched as Dany's violet blue eyes went from scared and innocent to dark and filled with hatred. " You bastard." She snarled, lunging at him with outstretched arms in attempt to claw his face. Jaime quickly shoved her down, laying a strong arm across her stomach and breasts, keeping her pinned against the bed.

" Now I'm gonna fuck the last Targaryen." He growled as he began to pull at her clothes.

" Jon!" Dany pleaded. Jon had been in too much shock to react. He stared at the scene horrified.

Jaime let out a chuckle. " That's my friend over there and I can't believe he let you touch his hair. I even offered to fuck him if he'd let me touch his hair."

" Leave her alone." Jon warned, taking a step forward. He promised to protect Dany and he was going to protect her. " Get the hell off her."

" Oh so now you're all big and bad, huh?" Jaime taunted. He kissed the side of Dany's face before letting out a chuckle. Jon shoved him away roughly. " Who the fuck you think you are?" Jaime challenged, slamming Jon onto the ground and putting him in a headlock.

The door squeaked on its hinges as it was opened. " The hell is going on?" Theon said, Petyr at his side. " There's no time for horseplay we got a mission." Petyr said with annoyance.

" Let's go." Jaime said, releasing his grip on Jon and following after the others. Jon walked over to the corner of the room to grab his gun before following after.

" Jon!" Dany called to him.

Jon's golden grey eyes met her violet blue and he felt his heart tearing. " I'll write to you."

" How can you protect me from far away? Last night was the only night I haven't had a nightmare in years."

" You're safe Dany I promise. I'll write to you as soon as I can. When the war is over I'll find you and we can be together."

" I don't know if it's that simple." Dany whispered, tears rolling down her cheek.

" I'll make it that simple." Jon said, caressing the side of her cheek.

" You promise you'll come for me after the war?"

" I promise." Then he pressed a quick and gentle kiss against her lips before pulling away.

\----

" Get down! Everyone get down!" The Hound shouted. The sounds of explosions and loud cracks pierced Jon's ears. He crawled as far underneath the tank as he could, covering his ears in attempt to drown the noise. Screams filled the air and cracks and booms erupted. There were shouts and groans and cries, and finally everything was silent. Jon crept out from underneath the tank. His eyes widened as he looked around and took everything in. The houses of the town were now destroyed. The Waffens had killed their own people. He looked over towards Dany's house, praying that it was still standing. When he looked over at what once was a house, but now was a pile of rubble he felt an erupting rage.

" Dany!" He hollered, running towards the house, ignoring all the people who called after him. " Dany!" He shouted again, climbing on top of the rubble and frantically searching for the silver blonde haired woman. " Dany, please!" He begged. He searched through the rubble, heart beating loud. Then he saw her. She was laying there, eyes open as blood poured from an open gash on her forehead. Jon watched as the love of his life laid buried in the rubble lifeless. He needed to hold her again, he needed to know if she was actually dead. He began quickly pulling up the rubble that was resting on her body.

" Jon!" Jaime shouted from behind him. Jon didn't even notice when Jaime began to climb up the rubble after him. " What do you think you're going to do?" Jaime snarked, grabbing the back of Jon's clothing and shoving him down the rubble and away from Dany's body. " Bringing her back from the dead?" Jaime mocked. " Hate to disappoint you but you aren't that special."

Jon instantly began climbing up the rubble again but Jaime shoved him back. " The fuck is your problem?" Jon shouted at him. Jaime slammed him down onto the ground. Jon instantly got to his feet and shoved back but the man quickly wrapped his arm around Jon's neck. Every attempt Jon made to free himself was doing nothing much making him more and more tired. " Do you feel that Jon? It's war!" Jaime snarled. Jon finally began to get weaker and Jaime released him. " Get in the fucking tank Jon."

Jon raced towards Gunner and quickly climbed in. Anger boiled inside him as he slammed his fist against Gunner in anger. He promised to protect her and now she was dead. " Please forgive me Dany." He begged.

" Stop whining like a baby. She can't hear you now." Theon snapped.

Jon buried his face in his hands. He didn't feel anything. Nothing but emptiness. Finally he realized that he hadn't felt this empty since the time he learned that Cat would never love him like he was her own.

\-----

Jon rubbed his eyes tiredly. Gunner was the only surviving tank. The other tanks had been completely destroyed. " I'm about ready for this war to be over." Jon grumbled.

" Aren't we all?" Petyr murmured.

" So Jon how do you feel about killing them now?" The Hound asked.

Jon let a small and tired smile play on his lips as he struggled not to close his eyes. " I actually enjoy killing them now. After seeing what they do to their own people. I no longer feel any sympathy."

" That's my boy!" Jaime chuckled, rubbing Jon's head with a smirk.

" So we can't move?" The Hound said to Theon.

" The tank is immobilized because we hit that landmine."

The Hound tiredly rubbed his face. " Shit. Jon, go scout that nearby hill. If you see any of those fuckers you run back as fast as you can."

Jon nodded as he climbed out the tank and headed towards the hill. He just wanted to go home now. But where was home now? Ned had died of a sickness and now there was no home to return to. Jon would have to finally make his own living and buy his own house. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. After all, he didn't even know if he would get home. He slowly sat down on the hill and stared off into the distance. His mind thought of Dany. Beautiful Dany. How her beautiful silver blonde hair looked twirled in his fingers. How her beautiful violet blue eyes shined when she was happy. How she would stand straight when she was upset and slouch when she was scared. How'd she'd look off into the distance to keep herself from crying. How she ran her skinny fingers through Jon's curls. Jon could name ovet a hundred things he loved about her. He struggled not to let the tears fall down his cheeks. The only thing that stopped him from crying was the sound of voices in the distance. Jon instantly got to his feet, squinting. His heart pounded heavily and ached when he realized who the voices belong to. A few miles down Waffen soldiers marched. They were reinforcements and there had to have been around three hundred. Jon turned and ran back to Gunner as fast as his feet would allow him.

" There's Waffens! We have to go!" Jon shouted.

" We can't go anywhere." Theon grumbled.

" I say we do this the smart way and we get out of this damn tank and leave. We run on feet and we can get away." Jaime suggested.

The Hound let out a low groan. " Jon how many were there?"

" Around three hundred."

Everyone let out deep groans and frustrated sighs.

" You all go." The Hound finally said. " Get out and leave now.

" What about you?" Petyr questioned.

" I've been with Gunner for years and I'm not going to leave now. I won't leave this tank."

" You'll die!" Jon protested.

" I'm not leaving you." Jaime grumbled as he settled down and opened his bottle of whine.

" I'm not either." Petyr said.

" If you stay, I'll stay." Theon agreed.

Everyone looked at Jon and he smiled softly. " What the hell. I'm not leaving you guys." Everyone chuckled and Jon laid his head on the side of Gunner. " I love being in the army." Everyone let out loud laughs and agreed.

" We need to plan an ambush."

\-----

After hard word the crew managed to make Gunner looks destroyed and broken down. The crew sat inside Gunner, sharing jokes and stories.

" I did fuck my sister." Jaime chuckled.

" That's gross." Petyr said with disgust.

Theon and Jon roared with laughter. The Hound chuckled.

" Only once Baelish." Jaime said with a wink.

" They're here." The Hound growled. The sound of talking sounded from outside the tank.

Jon felt his stomach tighten and he winced in fear, his gun held steady in hand. Jon let out a deep breath as he clenched his gun tightly. If he lived then he would know he was of greater worth than Cat made him believe. If he died he'd be with the love of his life again. At this point Jon didn't care whether he'd die or not, he cared about fighting along side the only family he had ever truly had.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I probably will not tell what happen. I'll probably leave it up to you what happens. But if this does get enough love and if you really want me to continue and make the ending then I will if enough people ask me to. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
